Pheonix Forest
by BrokenRainbowsShatteredDreams
Summary: When Sirius Black, son of Lord Black, and his recently orphaned friend, Lord Potter, go to Pheonix Forest all they wanted to do was find the outlaws, not be captured by them... Lily/James Remus/Tomks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first proper story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in it.**

**Please review and leave any suggestions or constructive criticisms. Flames will be use to toast marshmallows. Enjoy!**

Lord Orion Black was having what his seventeen year old son Sirius called 'A royal rant' "These bloody outlaws! There at it again. Do you know what they have written on the wall of the Kings castle? 'We want freedom! We want democracy!'They wrote it in blood too. Those barbarians!"

Sirius sighed as he sat at the family's majestic breakfast table. On each of the four sides sat his father, Lord Black, his mother, Lady Black, and his younger brother, Regulas Black. Sirius slumped in his seat, his head turning to face out of the gleaming window. Outside the spring sun had just risen, for it was unacceptable to awake when it was high in the sky, casting golden light down on the jade green lawn. From the dining room he could see fields upon field of peasants sowing seeds and pulling up weeds, in the shadow of the family's grand manor house.

After a few minutes, consisting of his father's irritate huffing and his mother correcting Regulas on his posture, Sirius had had enough.

"I'm going to go hunting."

"Is that all you do?" Lord Orion glowered, "Well if you must take Regulas with you."

"But father-"

"Actually Father I am meeting with Lucius Malfoy this morning to discuss the matters of the outlaws." Regulas interrupted.

Translating this as his signal Sirius slipped from the room unnoticed before the conversation could scale any further.

An hour later Sirius Black was slouched against a broad tree on the border of Phoenix Forest. Phoenix Forest was named due to the outlaws residing in it. They called themselves The Order of the Phoenix. Their aim, according to the rumours, was to rid the country of the king; King Voldermort. No one had mentioned why they wanted to overthrow him, no one needed to. Once merely Lord Voldermort, he had poisoned the recent king, King Crouch; firm but fair, and killed all his living relatives, save his son Lord Crouch whom had begged for mercy and now one of the most feared advisors the King had. Voldermort was set against many things; the poor, the outlaws and the people with more or equal power to him. They said his aim was to control all of England so only the rich lived on soil fertilised with the blood of the 'commoners'. Sirius's father was a huge supporter of him.

Sirius' line of thought was cut off by a voice yelling, "Oi, Sirius over here." Sirius turned to see his best friend James Potter; his hair stuck up all over the place as if he had just got off a horse, whom had recently claimed the title of Lord Potter when his father and mother mysteriously passed away last summer, strolling casually over to the tree. Over his shoulder he had slung an old bow and sheath of arrows.

"Hunting in Phoenix forest? I'm guessing you didn't tell your Father?"

"Obviously... if I did I'd be disowned or something worse!"

"So, where do you think they are?" James sounded like a child on a treasure hunt for sweets.

"The outlaws?"

"Duh..."

"Well yesterday we checked the north of the forest so I think we should look around the lake for them, they've got to be near water so it makes sense."

/Line break\\\

In a bright clearing in the middle of a gloomy forest there was a strange group of about twenty people milling about. A plump red-haired woman was slow roasting a stolen pig over a campfire and an old man was sat, paper covering the leafy floor around him. If you happened to glance at the scene, it would seem suspiciously quiet.

The silence was broken by the sound of breaking twigs and hurried scrambling as a young girl in her teens with green hair, dyed by the juice of leaves, slid quickly down a towering tree.

"Those two boys- by the lake- coming straight towards us" She panted.

There was a brief second of hesitated shock before a weathered, beaten man stood up, his face scratched and torn, one of his eyes covered by a bloody bandage. "Lupin, Evans," He barked, "I think we should help them find us, if you know what I mean." The group shared a sinister grin.

Ten minutes later two people emerged next to a sluggish, sparkling river. A lanky boy with a scar that ran from his left temple and ran all the way down to his right shoulder and a girl who's red hair shone like a fire around her emerald orbs. They were both glad in brown leggings and ragged tops.

"I don't see why _we_ have to capture them." Hissed the girl submerged in the shrubbery.

"Because, Lily, we're the best fighters, if I say so myself, and besides, they've done enough snooping around. Stupid posh idiots. Don't forget were orphans because of them." The boy glowered at the two people trudging along the far side of the river.

"Remus?"

"Yes Lily."

"Messy hair or pretty boy?"

"That's my girl."

/Line break\\\

Sirius and James were clambering over rocks of various sizes next to the gleaming river when Sirius noticed a ripple in the water. The first times he ignored the bite sized mystery and went back to listening to James complain about how the punishments for small crimes were increasing in cruelty. He wouldn't have even registered the next ripple unless he glimpsed the swirling mass of red in the middle of the slowly growing circles.

"James" he hissed, "I just saw someone's hair in the water."

"It was just some pondweed" Sighed James exasperated.

"But, but..." Sirius scanned the river again. But when he turned round he saw something that scared him even more...

A boy, about the same age as him, had loomed out of the water with a grin so triumphant it made Sirius' stomach jolt. The most striking thing about him though was a deep red welt that ran down his face, neck and disappeared into his shirt.

"Sirius, why are looking at me weirdly?" Inquired James.

He managed to point one finger over James's shoulder before Sirius himself was dragged under the cold water by a mass of swirling red fire...

**A/N: Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated for ages. This is quite a short chapter but enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in it**

**Please review!**

When Sirius Black woke up his first thought was that the bed he was lain on was not goose feather but prickly straw that jabbed at him in the most uncomfortable places. Unfortunately he couldn't move due to the small fact he was bound with extremely scratchy rope.

"Awake are we?" Crooned a soft musical voice, "Comfortable stay was it?" Sirius recognised it as a female's voice.

Sirius twisted his head so he could see the speaker. However all he caught sight of was James who was lying on another straw bed, rope cutting into his skin, groaning.

"Were we?" James moaned."My head..."

"You my dears are in Phoenix Forest. Home of the outlaws, right in the middle of the outlaws in fact."

Sirius was getting scared, the last noble man who went into the Forest was rumoured to never come out again... "Do you know who I am? I am the son of Lord Black. This is a crime against my whole family. They will have you hanged!"

"Well it can't be a crime against your whole family can it Sirius? Because I am your family aren't I, only you probably don't know me do you?" A pair of grubby bare feet on the uneven wooden floor came into Sirius's view. As he moved his neck uncomfortably he caught a glimpse of a teenage girl in the fading evening light. Her hair was as green as the forest leaves and deep blue eyes.

"You can't be my family," Scorned Sirius, "For one thing I have black hair and grey eyes and another thing, oh yeah, and you're poor."

"Look here, matey, my mum was your cousin but she left when you were what one? And was pregnant with me, she married my dad who was 'poor' and they both died and now I'm here. Have you got a problem with that?" She ended her rant with a sickly sweet smile. She stormed towards the centre of the room and opened up a dusty trap door. She grinned devilishly at Sirius, "It's Tonks by the way." Then she dropped down the hole in the floor.

Sirius groaned and closed his eyes, "This is bad."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your brother will realise your gone and come looking for us."

"Or not, he'll think I'm staying in your guest wing and nobody's there to worry about you, oh sorry." Sirius bit his tongue.

"It's ok; I guess the king doesn't like people ignoring him..."

A couple of minutes later Sirius slipped off into an abyss of dreamless sleep.

/Line break\\\

Lily Evans sat on a mossy log in the centre of the campsite. It was a quiet pace, filled with wildlife, the huts secured high up in the trees and a sparkling river just under a mile away. All in all it was quite beautiful. But, just that second, the peacefulness was disrupted by one of her best friends, Remus Lupin. "Molly's roasting a pig Kinsley caught for us."Lily smiled, for it was rare to such a big meal as pig. Usually the only scraps of food where vegetable or maybe a small slice of meat Marlene had managed to trade or scavenge from the market. There was a pregnant pause until a red-haired child ran up to the pair.

"Remus! Lily! Guess what!" The seven year old yelled at the top of his voice.

"What is it Bill?" Inquired Lily

"Mums say were all having pork. I don't know what that is but Kinsley says its pig. So I asked if he shot it and then he said yes. Then he let me have a go with his bow and arrow. And that made me thirsty so I went to the river with Tonks and she caught some fish and tomorrow Marlene's going to take me to the market!" Shouted Bill whilst, all the time, hopping around the log Lily and Remus were perched on.

"As exciting as that sounds where's Charlie? You're Mum won't be happy if you lose him again." Remus sternly asked. Then in a more surprised tone, "Kinsley let you use with his bow and arrows?"

"Yup! "Chirped Bill, "Mum wouldn't let Charlie go to the river so he had to stay with Mary and Peter."

Just that second a plump woman rounded the corner, in her calloused hands were two large saucepans which she was banging together. "Ok, everyone time for a feast!" She bellowed at the top of her voice. Then she turned and spoke directly to Lily and Remus, "Now you two had better help me wash up afterwards, you've hardly done anything today."

"But Molly, we captured two really, and I mean really rich, people!" Exclaimed Remus.

"As I said nothing,"

**A/N: Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooo, hi, I know I haven't updated for ages. Please don't hurt me! I'm having a bit of writers block, but I'm working on chapter 4 at the moment. It's kind of a filler chapter so enjoy and leave a review, they make me HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters in it all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling!**

The sun had just risen and the large group of people that had named themselves the Order of the Phoenix had gathered round the still smouldering fire. The deeply scarred man that went by the name 'Mad-eye moody' tore a strip of meat of a cold chicken's leg and growled" So... I say we kill 'em, the posh ones, it'll serve their families right them bloody twats."

"Mad eye!"Exclaimed a blonde haired, petite girl," We can't just murder them! I say we keep them, and then if the 'King' attacks, look hostages!"

Lily looked up from her apple she was intent on devouring and spoke up, "I agree with Marlene, apparently, according to the folk at the Inn, James Potter, the messy haired one, anyway his parents were supposedly killed by the King for refusing his orders to raise the punishments. We might have a potential ally in him..."

Moody scowled, "So, what, we just set him free? Like that's going to happen."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well, we have a reasonable conversation with him and then, if he chooses we can train him up."

"You don't know anything about him you,"

But before Lily could open her mouth to protest a quiet, rat featured man chimed in," I agree with Moody, he could be a spy, him and his friend were trying to find us after all..." His squeaky voice trailed off as a wizened old man settled himself on the rotting log next to him.

"Oh... no need to stop for me my friends I was just admiring the smell of freshly cooked bacon and thought that I should have a bite before young Charlie took it all again." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye at the young boy who was currently stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"So... Lord Dumbledore," Lily pressed on" What do you think..."

"Miss Evans, I think lots of things, firstly you should call me Albus as everyone else does, Lord Dumbledore is dreadfully sincere. Also I do believe that our so called hostages seem to be very trustworthy, if a little too curious. My advice is to show Mr Potter around then, if all goes well, we shall let Mr Black wander freely as well."

Lily looked smugly around, glad that her point of view had won.

"And, of course Miss Evans I presume you and Mr Lupin can show her around?"

Lily's grin instantly gave way to a deep scowl.

**James's Pov**

James's throat was dry and sore. The light streaming in through the small window burnt his eyes and Sirius was starting to sound like an annoying dag, yapping in his ear all the time.

"James?"

"Yes Sirius..."

"Isn't it awesome that we got kidnapped, I wonder if mum and dad have noticed I've gone, probably not, but then again they don't really notice anything, how will we escape? We'll be heroes when we get back wont us? Do you think the outlaws will let us stay?"

"If you don't shut up I will-" James was interrupted by the door banging open and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked into the room. Her hair was like a fiery cloud and her eyes were like green lagoons. His dream was cut short by a sharp voice ordering him to get up and his ankles and wrists were free of the tight rope, leaving deep red welts were they had been. He was then shoved forcefully to the door.

"Hey- where are you taking him?" It was Sirius.

"None of your business pretty boy." Said the red headed angel before she kicked open the door. James glanced over revealing a bunch of tiny ants scurrying around a small matchstick about 50 feet below him, before realising that he, in fact, was in a tree.

"Climb" A strong hand pushed James forward so he was forced to cling desperately on to a rope hanging from a higher branch. Slowly he edged his way down, forcing himself to look up at all times, into the face of the beautiful angel.

When he finally reached the floor the red head sailed down the rope to greet him. The place where he had just landed was close enough to hear distant voices shouting to one another, yet too far to see the cause of the noise. James turned his head upward to where the girl was swiftly descending.

"What are you looking at posh boy?" The girl snapped.

James shook himself out of his trance and regained his posture, "My name is Lord James Potter and you should address me as such."

The girl looked at him like he was a piece of dirt that had decided it could talk, "This is an outlaw camp, not your bloody mansion, ok posh boy?"

James scowled"And what will I call you?"

However, before the red-head could open her mouth another voice interrupted her, "Oi… Lily, wait up!" A lanky boy sprinted through the trees with speed James never imagined anyone could possess. James rolled his eyes, another outlaw, just what he needed. He turned around to address the boy, but when he caught sight of his smiling face James's heart stood still. A bright red scar garnished the boys' skinny face; the face he had seen cut Sirius to the ground.

"You!" James screamed.

The boy looked confused, "Yes…"

"You're the one who caught us didn't you!"

The boy turned his head to Lily, the smile still hovered on his face, slightly amused, "A bit annoying isn't he, never mind stating the obvious."

James turned and shot questions he had been holding since he had seen Lily's beautiful face, "Why am I here? Who are you? What do you want with me? Who are you? Why isn't Sirius here with me?"

The boy rolled his amber eyes and started speaking in a monotone, as if he gave this talk five times a day," I'm Remus, and we are the order of the phoenix. We dedicate our time to bring down King Voldemort so he doesn't kill, punish or enslave any outlaws or commoners unjustly. You were brought here because you were sticking your nose in were it wasn't wanted. Pretty boy up in the tree is still there because he comes from a family supporting Voldemort. Happy?"

"Err, apart from kidnapping me and now going to kill me, pretty happy, yeah."

"We're not going to kill you! Why would you think that? Oh, no you Mr Potter are the newest addition to the order of the phoenix!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hides behind tree. I'm sorry I haven't updated? I've been really busy and I've got loads of exams coming up and… I kind of forgot to upload this. Sorry! I promise to upload sooner in the future. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sigh)**

**/jhgfdhgsf\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After a few weeks, James surprisingly enjoyed being part of The Order of the Phoenix. Granted there were a few people that hated his guts, but overall everybody was quite pleasant. In the morning he would go hunting in the grand woods with Remus and Lily, and in the afternoons he would do chores such as skinning the animals they caught ready for Molly Weasley, a jolly woman who would fuss over him. Her three children, Bill who was five, Charlie aged 3 and a one year old Percy scampered around the camp like they belonged.

James had commented on this one morning to Lord Albus Dumbledore.

"My dear boy, this is not just a family, this is a society as well! Everyone has a job and, in return, everyone has a family and safety. That is how we work."

James was still astounded, "But everyone's, so… so at home here. I mean, it's supposed to be a bloody Outlaw camp!"

"Why it is an outlaw camp, but how do you propose we overthrow the King if we do not have anyone to love, or to love us?"

"Love's stupid." James scowled, being brought up as a Lord he was taught to believe in arranged marriages and other stuffy rules. Like using eight sets of cutlery at dinner. He never did like that one … not since he accidently dropped the rather sharp knife on his, well, private bits; he still winced thinking about it…

Dumbledore, of course brought him out of his painful trance "Voldemort grew up without love, now look what he is." Then, as soon as he had come, he left James deep in his excruciating thoughts.

James scowled and went to collect his bow. He didn't like to brag, well… that was debatable, but he was getting rather good at shooting. Only the other day he'd taken down a deer, earning one of Molly's 'mother hugs' He then trudged over to Remus, who was talking with a small, pudgy boy who, at a closer look resembled a rat. As he got closer he could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Really, because I defiantly think that King Voldemort would have guards positioned all over."

"Oh, but my sources tell me that the east wing isn't guarded that heavily."

"Peter, who are your sources?"

"Oh you know, Bettie from the market, Mundungus, the one lived in that alleyway in Diagon Alley" Remus raised his eyebrow, "And I also heard Dumbledore telling Arthur about it. He has spies- oh!"

Peter had suddenly noticed James. "Well Remus I'd better be off, got to sharpen the swords and stuff, I'll see you around"

Remus waved, "Nice guy, Peter, bit shy but good to get along with. You ready for hunting." He carried on rambling like he hadn't even thought about a possible attack on the Kings castle.

"Oh look, there's Lily! Lily!"

"The red head stalked over to Remus and James. She smiled cheerfully at Remus, but scowled at James.

"Hi Lily"

"Good morning fair maiden"

"Shut it Potter!" Lily hissed as she twirled her spear in her petite hands, "Today we're going to the lake, Moody said he saw a stag there a couple of days ago, and chances are it's going there to drink."

"Tonks likes venison." Remus said randomly.

"Does that have anything to do with it?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"I was just stating facts."

"Sure…"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The river was the same as the last time James was there, the knee length grass was flattened down in a perfect circle to make a hiding place for the three hunters. They lay perfectly still on their stomachs, watching silently as a magnificent stag with huge antlers picked his way slowly to the flowing river.

Remus had strung an arrow and had his bow poised ready for the deer to come in range. The only sound was the trios breathing. Then, the stag looked up, its big brown eyes startled, and it sped away, almost as fast as the arrow that had missed it by an inch.

"Wha-"James began. Remus clamped a hand over his mouth.

Something was coming out it the trees at the other side of the river. This something was stumbling and cursing and shouting, making a racket loud enough to empty the trees of the birds.

"Lily!" The thing yelled, "Bloody tree roots, Lily!"

"I think it's a person" James whispered.

"No! It's a talking animal idiot!" Lily hissed.

"Lily!" The person yelled.

"Their coming from the direction of the outlaw camp, they must be friendly." Remus stood up, pulling James up with him.

"Hello? Who's there? Snape!" A greasy haired boy burst through the trees in to the opening. "What are you doing here, you slimy git!"

"I was looking for Lily, Lupin"

James looked down at Lily; she was pressing herself into the ground with her eyes shut, as if she wanted to disappear into the floor.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you, traitor"

"Were is she Lupin!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP?" Lily had bounced to her feet, she looked so angry James took a small step back.

"Lily!"

"Don't Lily me Severus Snape! If I recall you were the one that went to King Voldemort for help when you got into a little trouble difficulty!"

Lily, there wasn't anything I coul-"

James's head spun back and forth as if he was watching a fight to the death, utterly confused.

You could do? You could've joined us!"

"Lily I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what, leaving or calling me a Mudblood?" Lily was slowly advancing on Snape now, her eyes emitting a deadly glare.

"Well, both i-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

James watched fascinated as Lily turned on her heel and stormed off back into the very trees Severus has emerged from, her hair flying behind her. James was pulled out of his trance as Remus tugged sharply on his arm

"Come on, I don't want to see the whole campsite dead when we get back."

As they entered the woods James turned around, still stood there with a mix of disappointment and anger strewn across his face was, what James now knew as Severus Snape.


End file.
